


A Fire Burns (Sherlock's Roundel)

by Taz



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/pseuds/Taz





	A Fire Burns (Sherlock's Roundel)

A fire burns in his dark eyes to fashion visions never seen  
Exposing the dark heart of lies with cunning stealth and subtlety  
The secret enigmatic gift or hidden clue can only mean  
A fire burns in his dark eyes.

Between night and day – he was born to attest the surety  
That life is passed in peace and sin will never go unseen –  
He stands alone, at the border, paying with his humanity.

The severed ear, five white pips, a heart as hard as Travertine  
Enigmas and mysteries to be hounded with tenacity  
Think – is it any wonder – when you consider what they mean  
A fire burns in his dark eyes.


End file.
